A Disciple's Journey
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his Captain, damn it! And it was about time Naruto learned that too! Kono/Naru
1. Admiration From Afar

**A/N: This story is currently under revision. I've found myself at an impasse to continue on with it because my writing isn't the same as how it was. I like to say my style has matured but…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Konohamaru Sarutobi &amp; Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his blond ANBU captain damn it!_ _And it was about time Naruto learned that too._

**Revised: **12/26/2014

* * *

**A Disciple's Journey **

**Chapter I**

**Admiration From Afar**

"C'mon Sasuke! Date me!"

The man in question ignored the whiny voice and kept his focus on skimming over his recently penned mission report, assessing its every neatly written work of impeccable description as becoming of the last surviving Uchiha clan member.

A younger, impish man, with untamable saffron hair and brightly twinkling cerulean eyes with an equally bright grin stretching molar to molar leered down at him from the other side of Sasuke's desk, a slim tongue poking out to lick plum lips in a suggestive manner. Not that Sasuke had paid any heed to the blatant wanton display, the crisp paper he was holding up doing a good job of covering the said idiot's face.

"I'll make it worth your while." Naruto continued on in a sultry tone of voice. Sasuke's eye twitched and his hold on the paper tightened, effectively crinkling the documents in his hand.

"You're so cute when you're pissed, Sasu-chan!" Naruto cooed happily, flattening his hands under his chin and giving his friend a toothy smile, his round derriere swaying from side to side much like that of a preying feline.

_That's it. _Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk and abruptly stood up. Letting the wooden chair he had been sitting on fall to the ground with a clatter, onyx eyes glared down at the surprised man before him. He let a menacing grow escape him, an evil glint shining in his onyx eyes as he sneered down at the shrinking blond.

"Naruto, for the last _millionth_ time. No, I need to revive my clan and I'm not even gay!"

The young Anbu captain straightened in his chair, arms folding in front of his chest and lips puckered out in a irate pout. Scowling, he let his wide eyes stare Sasuke down, long, tan fingers drumming along the crook of his elbow almost expectantly.

"Coulda fooled me with that haircut of yours...way too much product if you ask me." Came the grumbled reply.

Sasuke's lips quirked upwards and a very noticeable twitch began to throb at the furrow of his slender eyebrow. Slowly, with predatory strides, Sasuke rounded the corner of his desk, a murderous aura surrounding his imposing figure as he glowered at the uneasy blond in front of him. A sheepish laugh erupted from Naruto's throat, a shaky finger coming to scratch his whiskered cheek nervously while a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Ah-ha-ha! I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean it!"

A growl. More nervous laughter.

"Please Sasuke, don't do it! Think rationally now!"

An evil smirk accompanied by a whimper.

"Sasuke! Sasu-!"

The young Uchiha crouched down and wrapped his arms around Naruto's legs. He quickly stood and smirked when Naruto lost his balance and landed on his shoulder with a grunt. Swiftly stepping out of his office he pointedly ignored the odd stares they received from the other shinobi. Some of them laughed and shook their head in poorly concealed amusement, already used to such silly behavior from their two outstanding Anbu captains.

Finally spotting the office door to the Missions Room he slammed it open with an abrupt kick. The man at the desk jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion, mouth opening to yell at whoever didn't bother to knock, but the words died on his lips upon noticing the flailing baggage on Sasuke's shoulder. A heavy sigh escaped him, a hand coming up rub away the upcoming headache.

"Konohamaru," Sasuke began, but fell silent when a hand was raised.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." He got up and caught his captain in his awaiting arms as Sasuke flung him without a second thought. With a turn of his heel the young Uchiha took his leave, Naruto frantically squirming in Konohamaru's arms to chase after his unrequited love once again, but the younger man held onto him tightly until he was sure Sasuke was a safe distance away.

Finally, he let Naruto jump from out of his hold and went back to his desk, pointedly ignoring the amused eyes and poorly stifled snickers of his fellow co-workers.

"Konohamaru! Why'd you let him get away? You're supposed to be helping me!" Naruto whined while sitting on the desk, completely ignoring the stack of papers he knocked over in his brashness. Konohamaru cursed and shot his captain a glare, waving off the awed genin team who'd been waiting on him since Naruto's uncouth arrival. They grumbled moodily at him but spared the oblivious blond impressed glances before shuffling off. After all, it's not every day you get to see Konoha's very own war hero and rumored future Hokage.

"I don't know what you see in him."

Naruto put a finger to his chin, a look of concentration etching across his features, probably mulling over which attributes he liked about Sasuke the best. Not that there were many, but there were _some _things…hopefully. Naruto thought harder.

In the midst of his quest to rearrange all the fallen paperwork Konohamaru's eyes travelled up, watching as Naruto's pink tongue pressed against the side of his top lip in deep concentration. Slender eyebrows were furrowed together and Konohamaru's cheeks spotted a blotch of cherry-red. Silently, he had to admit that his Captain was pretty damn attractive. Although, it would have been a lot cuter if the man had been thinking of something other than the good-for-nothing asshole Uchiha.

Konohamaru bristled at the remembrance of the smug bastard. He despised the fact that Naruto was in '_love'_ (obsession more like it) with that traitorous prick, and loathed said man even more so. The damned asshole returned four years ago, helping them through Pein's invasion of their homeland and deciding only after everything was over to stay and rebuild his clan.

Of course it had been the Council who'd pardoned their precious Uchiha brat, using his aid in the battle to overrule any ultimate decision Tsunade had in store for the bastard, completely disregarding the fact that it'd been _Naruto _who had managed defeated every Pein in sight and ultimately convinced Nagato to cease the circle of hatred.

The following three years both Naruto and the always-eager-to-follow-his-rival Konohamaru had quickly risen to the ranks of jonin (after Naruto retook the chuunin exams) and, eventually, Anbu members, whilst Sasuke finished a year of house arrest, followed by half a year of a very strict probation period, until finally being allowed to partake in both chuunin and jonin exams. Once in Anbu together, as Naruto had said they'd always be, both he and Sasuke had risen to the top as Konoha's most lethally skilled Anbu captains with relative ease.

Konohamaru had been transferred to Naruto's squad three months ago after the unfortunate death of one man from their notorious quartet and, to put it lightly, it wasn't everything he thought it'd crack up to be. If not for the fact that to measure up to high expectations of being on Naruto's team was downright nerve-wracking, especially considering his honorable heritage, than because it was very irksome to see his rival-turned-crush relentlessly pursue that bastard Uchiha with his damnable unwavering determination Naruto was always prided for.

"He's hot, he's got some rock-hard pecs, he has a HUGE dic-"

"Okay! Too much information there!" Hands were covering his ears before the blond could finish. Konohamaru didn't trust himself to hear the last part and _not_ rasengan the nearest person, namely Naruto.

"What I mean is that I don't know what you see in him. Meaning why are you so obsessed over a person who has the emotions of a rock?" Naruto frowned at the insult directed at his current infatuation.

"You only say that because you don't like him." Naruto countered thoughtfully and Konohamaru shook his head, straightening the papers in his hands to set them back on the desk.

"That too, but I also say it because he doesn't deserve you after all that he did. You can do better than that bastard." He said offhandedly, softly gnawing on the inside of his cheek. A nervous habit he'd began ever since the discovery of his more than brotherly affection toward his captain.

A slow smile stretched across pink lips, blue eyes softening as they gazed at the little runt he'd unexptectedly taken under his wing all those years ago. Naruto ruffled the young man's hair, reveling the indignant sputters he received right after.

"Aw, thanks 'Maru!" he chirped and Konohamaru blushed hotly, swatting the offending hand away from his hair. He hated being treated like a child, especially by his crush. He was a man dammit, and he should be treated as such!

"I'm not a kid anymore, Naruto!" He really didn't mean to come out as a puerile whine, honestly. The blush darkened even more.

Jumping off the desk Naruto shot him a grin and Konohamaru couldn't help but follow the curvature of scars on his captain's cheek as they sunk into the adorable dimples the man possessed. Gods, why did Naruto have to be so…so…_captivating_?

"You'll always be a kid to me!" Naruto crooned, his hips swaying as he walked out of the missions room. Every eyes were seemingly glued onto his posterior and Konohamaru growled low in his throat and shot every ninja there a menacing glare that promised near death by his bare hands.

"Just watch! One day I'll prove to you that I'm not a kid!" He proclaimed while shooting up and pointing an accusatory finger at his captain. The blond merely hummed and waved a flippant hand at him before rounding the entrace. Slumping back in his chair let out a tired sigh, head pounding more than it already had been.

"Damn that idiot..."

…

…

…

"Oi, Kakashi! Are you busy?" Naruto called, looking up at his ex-sensei calmly while folding his arms across his chest.

The silver-haired jonin perched on a sturdy tree limb sighed tiredly and snapped his tiny orange book of closed, gazing down at his favorite ex-student in relative disdain. A hand was waved in a half-assed greeting; the pale flesh surrounding the sole, visible gray eye crinkling in a way that others suspected was the only sign of the man smiling.

"Ah, Naruto-chan! To what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"Oh, save it Kaka-sensei! I know you're just itching to get rid of me so that you can read your little perverted book!" Naruto teased while jumping onto the branch that his old sensei was on and took a seat next to him, legs swinging on either side of the tree limb in a child-like manner. Palms flattened against the bark as he leaned in, eyes squinted closed and bright grin firmly plastered on his face to further increase his resemblance of the child Kakashi remembered him to be.

"I'm hurt Naruto," The jonin put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, his voice dripping with dry sarcasm, "that you would think so poorly of your dear old sensei." Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto stared sternly at him, any sense of humor gone from his voice and replaced with grave seriousness. Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose up to his hairline, wondering what was so important to have the usual bouncing ball of sunshine in such a stern mood.

"And what might that be?"

Naruto leaned in further, a shit-eating grin slowly forming on his lips and threatening to split his face in half. With their noses now only mere inches apart, Naruto took a deep breath, further increasing the palpable anxiety he knew Kakashi was feeling. However, the silver-haired jonin didn't let it show and simply stared evenly into mischievous blue eyes curiously. Now that he thought about it, the blond nymph was always the strange one in the group.

"What do you want for you birthday?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Was _that_ why the blond was all hyped up about? Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's grinning face and pushed him away from his personal space roughly. He spared a glance at the young man one more time and didn't stifle the sigh that escaped his lips. If Naruto had a tail, he was certain that it would be wagging happily by now.

"Naruto, it's not really necess-"

"Bullshit! It is totally necessary! A person only turns forty-eight once in their life!" Kakashi's eyebrow twitched and he swore he heard a blood vessel pop.

"Naruto...I'm thirty-six."

Blue eyes widened and blinked owlishly. A hand came up to pinch Kakashi's cloth-covered cheek, pulling at the skin.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz you look like your-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Naruto?" Kakashi interrupted him, his temple already throbbing. The man in question beamed up at him and shook his head as a negative.

"Nope! Not until you tell me what you want for your birthday, Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. Kami-sama knew how much he loved the blond idiot before him, but he was just so damn stubborn!

"Naruto, I'm not your sensei anymore and my bloody birthday isn't until a month from now." The response went unperturbed as the blond shrugged and smiled at him brightly.

"I know you aren't, but you'll always be the Super Pervert Number Three to me, so I want to be prepared for when it comes!"

Kakashi sighed and before Naruto could stop him, the sneaky jonin _poofed _out of there.

"Damn you, Kakashiiiii!"

…

…

…

"Do you really think it'll work, Moegi?"

"Of course! I'm one-hundred percent sure Naruto-taichou will say yes!" Konohamaru didn't seem convinced by the face he was pulling. Beside him, Moegi released a sigh of exasperation. The 'Great Honorable Grandson' of the late Sandaime Hokage could go charge head-on into a bloody war without hesitation, but when the time came to asking his captain out on an innocent lunch date, the man immediately bitched out!

"What if he's not...interested in me?" Konohamaru continued on doubtfully, eyeing Moegi suspiciously.

The woman shook her head disapprovingly and the soft curls of her apricot-colored hair swaying within its confined ponytail. A creamy white hand lifted to brush out the irritating bangs that had taken refuge on her dark and thick eyelashes. They only succeeded in sharpening the deadly maple eyes known to drag any man into their wicked, womanly clutches, which were know glaring at him in particular, her frustration clearly conveyed. As Sakura always liked to say, Moegi had grown into a fine young woman.

"This is why your asking him to have lunch with you, idiot! My plans are always full proof, that is, if you don't mess things up. Once he's fed up with Sasuke's countless rejections, he's going to need someone to be there for him! And who better than the guy who is always with him at lunch!" Konohamaru winced at her shrieking voice and bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed.

"So...I'm just a rebound?"

There was an echoed slap of Moegi's palm meeting her own forehead.

"Does it matter?! You'll finally be able to have him!"

"I don't know Moegi...I don't want to be just some-"

"You're not going to be just some rebound Konohamaru! He's going to fall in _love _with you and you'll finally be together with him!"

Konohamaru was still unconvinced, and just as he was about to voice how absolutely ludicrous the girl's plan was, a deep, masculine voice beat him to the punch.

"She's right Konohamaru. Wouldn't you rather be able to hold him, kiss him, touch him, fu-"

"Watch yourself, Udon." The Sarutobi heir hissed, glaring darkly at his bespectacled friend. Udon simply shrugged in return, taking a seat on of the lounge chairs in the empty break room.

"I'm simply stating the facts, Konohamaru. If you don't hurry up and make your move, I might just have to ask him myself." The brunette smirked and Konohamaru growled warningly at him. There was no doubt his captain had many suitors, but to think that his own he and his own trusted friend since the ninja academy shared the same goal was…aggravating. He spared the other man a glance and scowled.

Udon had grown up to be quite handsome despite how awkward he'd been when they were younger. The man had grown out his chestnut hair, falling in layers around his head almost stylishly. He'd ditched his round spectacles years ago in favor of the rectangular, black-rimmed glasses perched on his finely sculpted and no longer runny nose. The look screamed dangerous yet intelligent and, with just a glance of his sharp chocolate eyes, seemed to make any reasonable woman go weak in the knees.

Although, Konohamaru hadn't acquired drastic changes over time from boyish to obscenely manly, like his late uncle Asuma, his body had taken a different route, but no less lethal. One that had shaped his body into a lithe deadliness that was, upon less than wise judgment from his enemies, given him the upper hand against the brute challenges he was met with during certain missions.

"Just think, once you have him in your reach, you'll be able to do what you've only fantasized about doing. To be able to caress every inch of his unmarked, caramel skin, and kiss every dip and curve of his body. _Finally_ being able to feel his hot, anal walls clench tightly around your har-"

"Gotta go!" The raven ran out of the lounge and towards the restroom at a break-neck speed, all the while his hands sheathed his stirring privates from plain sight. Udon raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his cackling teammate.

"Where'd you get _that_ from?" He queried while shifting uncomfortably in his seat, folding one of his legs across the other one to hide the fast forming boner he was getting from the mental images. She smirked and winked at him.

Her grin deepened to resemble that of a madman, "I heard him talk in his sleep once during a joint mission."

* * *

**Unbeta'd**

**Author's Note: **Doing the best I can folks! I was having trouble uploading this for some odd reason so I had to resort to using TextEdit.


	2. Snowy Spring

**A/N: This story is currently under revision. I've found myself at an impasse to continue on with it because my writing isn't the same as how it was. I like to say my style has matured but…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language,

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Konohamaru Sarutobi &amp; Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his Captain, damn it!_ _And it was about time Naruto learned that too!_

* * *

**A Disciple's Journey **

**Chapter II**

**Snowy Spring**

Shiranui Genma, Konohamaru realized, was probably his favorite person on the team. Aside from his perpetual childish banters and downright blush-worthy lucrative teasing, the guy, for a lack of better words, was an old and guileful man with wise eyes that was trapped inside a middle-aged body.

Upon being introduced to Genma, the man had emanated the same venerable and stalwart disposition that his uncle Asuma had once radiated in waves, yet Genma didn't make a habit of flaunting his stifling power. Instead, it thrummed in his strong muscles, emitted uninhibitedly off his coolly slouched figure that left Konohamaru childishly awed when the power, however rare, unfolded to reveal its accurate precision, swift undertaking, and cunning technique.

Even now, while heatedly sparring, the man refused to bring out his true strength. But Konohamaru had long since learned that it wasn't because he wasn't worthy enough. Much like his Shika-nii, the man just couldn't bother with putting in that much effort.

Not when he knew that Konohamaru needed to let out his pent up frustrations on something that wasn't defenseless and innocent newbies, no matter how ephemerally satisfying it was.

They clashed in a brief metal-to-metal collision, the sharp ringing echoing in the dojo they were currently occupying. Genma stood rigid and poised while Konohamaru was crouched on the ground, a low growl reverberating deep within his chest.

The sound didn't go unnoticed by the older man who straightened up, tucking away his kunai to pull out his trademark _senbon_ needle and flicking it up in the air. It twirled, glinting with the artificial light almost threateningly before his teeth clamped down on the end, his lips moving it around to hang from the edge of his mouth.

Chestnut eyes regarded the younger man for a brief moment, their gaze knowing and intense.

"What's eating you, pipsqueak?"

The pet name caused a barely noticeable throb of Konohamaru's temple. He flickered his annoyed gaze at his _senpai_, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. They had long since discarded their _jonin_ shirts in favor of going shirtless.

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" he inquired with an arch of a slender brow, unwrapping the powdered bandages from his knuckles to let them pool at his feet like a bundled snake. Genma scoffed as if it was the most stupid question he had heard.

"Kid, you're forgetting that I trained you to become an Anbu elite. If I didn't know when something was bothering you, then I'd have been a shitty instructor. Besides, you only fight that sloppy when you got things runnin' in that head of yours."

Konohamaru shot the older man an annoyed look, stretching his exerted muscles and reveled in the languor that came with one-on-one training, something he'd come to appreciate after Naruto had reminded him that _ninjutsu_ wasn't the only thing that was effective.

The mere thought of the blonde man had his whole demeanor shifting. He let out a groan, his head dropping in disappointment as the recollections of his old _genin_ team's plan resurfaced in his mind. Just what the hell was he getting himself into?

"Judging by that moan of despair, I'm guessing you're finally having problems in the love department again. 'Bout damn time! I was wondering if that Hyuuga bitch had gone off with your pride _and_ your balls."

Konohamaru grabbed the nearest object and chucked it at the grinning man, "Shut up! And she's _not_ a bitch!"

Genma easily dodged the _kunai _with a simple tilt of his head, the grin on his face only stretching wider. "She used Gentle Fist on you after you asked her out. That's considered a bitch move by every ninja handbook out there."

Konohamaru winced at the memory, his hand unconsciously massaging his chest. Yeah, that had hurt more than any amount of training Ebisu and Naruto _combined_ had put him through. A simple 'no' would have sufficed. Hanabi was nothing like the cute and demure Hinata! If anything, she'd taken after that pompous bastard Neji.

Ironically, the bastard was yet _another_ one of Naruto's many suitors however clandestine his approaches were. But Konohamaru wasn't stupid despite the common misconception that he was just as clueless as his favorite blonde sensei. No, he saw the way Neji's eyes secretly trailed after Naruto every time they were in the locker room or simply catching up in the recreational area.

"So, who's the lucky gal?" Genma asked while tugging on his shirt, expertly maneuvering the weapon in his mouth so it wouldn't get caught on the material. Konohamaru glowered, his lips thinning and showing no signs of offering up any clue as to whom his troubles pertained to.

"What's with the face? Is it that cute girl you always got hangin' around ya? What's here name…Moenchi? Or could it be…_momo jiri(1)_?" the older man baited with a lecherous grin and, as predicted, Konohamaru flushed and lunged at him.

"You perverted old man!" he screeched as he tackled his _senpai_ to the ground, hands pushing against Genma's in a failed attempt to throttle his neck.

"So it _is _her!"

Konohamaru pushed himself off Genma and stalked back over to his scattered items, plucking his shirt off the ground and pulling it over his head. "I've never considered Moegi like that. I've known her too long to harbor any intimate feelings for her." Genma seemed to ponder it for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay then if it's not her, then who is it?"

Midnight black eyes searched hazel ones for a fraction of a minute before Konohamaru decided to open his mouth.

Only to be interrupted by a loud bang of the rice paper door being opened.

Hardened twin hues of blue were looking at them with a mixture of annoyance and exasperation, the dark bags under the man's eyes giving the pair a clue as to why Naruto looked as if one of his pet toads got ran over by a stray cart.

"We're headed out. Get your shit prepared, we depart in less than an hour. Someone better find Sai before I stick a paintbrush in his eye." The blonde's voice was husky and laden with sleep-deprivation, and his eyes did not sparkle their usual mirth. He promptly spun on his heel and more than likely retreated back to the sleeping quarters provided especially for the Anbu.

Both Konohamaru and Genma frowned, but Genma had taken notice of the Sarutobi heir's unusually tense posture.

"Ah, so you've decided to ride along the fence I see. Always knew you were somewhat of a pillow-biter." Genma whistled lowly, eyes drifting toward the spot Naruto had last been in. "And I can tell you've set your sights pretty high."

Scowl firmly set in place to erase the deepened frown that had once marred his regal features; Konohamaru laid irate eyes on his senpai, but his overt disconcertion was not at all directed at the man he had long since deemed his pseudo-uncle. His brows furrowed together as he began to head to the locker room, bypassing Genma on his way out.

"If Tsunade-sama keeps sending Naruto on those diplomacy operations _and_ continue with his Anbu missions, he's going to keel over any moment."

Genma clucked his tongue and followed after him, steps as silent as a feather's landing and so frighteningly deadly that it made an unbidden shiver race up Konohamaru's back. When no response was offered, he glanced back to see the man's deep look of contemplation by the furrow of eyebrows and the harsh creases that accompanied the years spent on their unpleasant profession.

"What?"

Brown eyes glanced up at him momentarily, "Somehow, I get the feeling that Naruto's been tired for…different reasons."

Konohamaru raised a brow, opening the locker door and peeling his shirt from his body to set it neatly folded inside. "I'm not following."

Genma switched the senbon to the other side of his mouth, chewing on the deadly tip and his countenance revealing a strange look of consternation, one that had Konohamaru pausing after pulling over his mandated, skin-tight Anbu shirt over his lean body.

There was sudden movement at the entrance as other members soon began to file in for their own assigned mission and anything Genma had displayed evanesced so quickly Konohamaru would have thought any disconcertion had never been there if it weren't for the palpable silence that befell them.

An easy smile crept on Genma's lips as he slammed his locker shut, uniform clean and crisp on his body in record time as he faced the Sarutobi heir. "Just forget it. It's probably just my old people vibes getting the best of me." With calm strides, he exited in search of their fourth member and left Konohamaru with a perpetually surprised look on his face.

Konohamaru blinked, shrugged, and began to strap on his arm guards, but the niggling feeling in the back of his head didn't disappear.

…

…

…

There was a pregnant silence in the air as Konohamaru stood with his back erect and his face set into a hardened façade behind the eagle mask Genma himself had bestowed upon him. He gulped thickly, his hands quivering just slightly behind his back while a bead of sweat ran along the nape of his neck, a trail of cold iciness seeping into his skin at the stern glare from honey-brown eyes staring down at them from their perch atop deftly crossed fingers.

Beside him, Naruto seemed infuriatingly yet coolly relaxed, his posture respectful but still withholding the nonchalance that came with years of experience dealing with their Lady Hokage. Genma also seemed undisturbed with his downright bored slouch. Konohamaru didn't have to glance down the line to see Sai standing as stiff as a board with his usual aloof disposition.

_God_, why weren't they just as nervous as he was? It was infuriating!

Konohamaru exhaled slowly, forcing his tense muscles to relax and hoping it would go unnoticed under the calculating eyes of his Hokage.

Her eyes locked with his despite the barrier masking his face and there was the faintest upturn of her glossy lips. Mentally cursing himself, Konohamaru knew the jig was up.

"I understand this will be your first S-ranked mission, Konohamaru." Her voice was low and teasing, causing his teeth to grind and his body to straighten even further.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." He confirmed stiffly.

An elegantly shaped eyebrow arched up, "Are you worried?"

"Not at all, Lady Hokage-sama. Naruto-nii-ch-_sama's_ squadron is fully capable of handling any mission assigned to us." His voice, although loud and clear, didn't quite come out as sturdy as he'd hoped it would.

Her slender eyebrow arched upward. "I would hope so. If they didn't I don't think any of you would be in this room."

"Are you done tormenting my apprentice, baa-chan? Last time I checked that's been myjob since he was a snot-nosed brat." Naruto's voice carried among the ambiance and the entire room stiffened, an anxious silence crackling as all four Anbu members visibly paled at the throbbing tick becoming steadily visible on Tsunade's temple.

"Naruto…"

Naruto let out a bitch scream and Konohamaru found himself being manhandled from behind just as a chair whizzed passed him at lighting speed, disturbing the hair on the side of his head.

"Naruto-senpai!" he croaked as Naruto cowered behind him. Was this what their second-in-command was reduced to? By a mere woman?

"GET SNARKY WITH ME LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD, GAKI! MY APPRENTICE BE DAMNED!"

Konohamaru gulped thickly and a shudder ripped through him without warning. Scratch that. Naruto had every right to act like a coward.

"T-Tsunade-sama please, calm down!" Shizune cried, her pet pig, Tonton, quivering in her arms.

Tsunade huffed, grumbling under her breath about it being the fifth chair this week and took to leaning against her desk. Naruto all the while still standing behind Konohamaru and using him as a makeshift shield.

"I swear you are going be the death of me, Naruto." She grumbled, running a hand down her face to settle down. Meanwhile Naruto finally tiptoed out from behind Konohamaru, clearing his throat gruffly as if he'd held his ground the entire time.

"Before this _idiot_ interrupted me," she straightened in her chair then, eyes growing dark and serious. "This mission is of the upmost importance."

"As you may recall, Naruto, you actually dealt with this woman back when you were a snot-nosed brat. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you haven't _changed_ _one bit_." The twitch of her strained smile caused every occupant in the room to stiffen and pale.

Naruto blithely perked up. "Who is it?" he chirped excitedly.

"Princess Koyuki – now Daimyo – has requested our aid, and has specifically asked for two members of the original Team Seven to join the squad I've decided to send her way."

Konohamaru crossed his fingers tightly, unconsciously biting his lip and praying to whatever God above to have mercy on his soul and for it _not _to be Sasuke. Sakura-chan was a better alternative than that Uchiha bastard anyway.

"Two? So then who-"

"Yo! Sorry I'm late you guys but-"

"YOU TARDY ASSHOLE! CAN YOU NOT SHOW UP IN TIME FOR SOMETHING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!?"

Naruto's Anbu team all cringed at the vociferous screeching of their captain, while Kakashi merely winced and stuck a blunt pinky finger down his ear hole. Stomping his foot almost petulantly, Naruto pouted.

"Awh, why does it have to be this old geezer? Why can't it be Sasuuukkee?"

With an exaggerated roll of her eyes that Konohamaru thought for a split second might tumble onto the floor like marbles, Tsunade let out a sigh of frustration and massaged her throbbing temples.

"Because Kakashi, out of everyone here, has the most experience with her complicated past. Not to mention he's earned her full trust, just as you did Naruto." Tsunade offered him a pleasant smile, knowing full well the extent of Naruto compassion for others and it was not surprise that it had affected even the coldest princess of the North.

Leaning back in her chair, she mumbled under her breath, a small smirk crossing her lips. "Not to mention she specifically asked to not let the 'damned traitor Uchiha' not to set foot in her land, the same being said about the 'pink harpie' who gave her a contusion."

"What was that?" Naruto asked suspiciously and Tsunade sat up and cleared her throat.

"Nothing!"

A giggle diverted their attention to Kakashi who had his nose buried in his book.

Casually grabbing the nearest weapon he could find, Naruto threw it. "What's wrong with Koyuki-chan? Is she alright?"

"Wait wait wait just one second! Princess Fūn? As in _the_ Fujikaze Yukie?" Genma had taken off his mask in his excitement, chestnut eyes sparkling with elation at the mention of the reputable actress. Naruto nodded eagerly, chucking his mask off and pulling out his scroll to summon a small envelope.

"Can you believe I got her autograph!?" he nearly screamed, holding the worn picture he'd received from her all those years ago tightly between his fingers. Genma's eyes widened at the sight.

"You lucky bastard! Ahhh she's so beautiful!"

"Why do you even carry that around?" Konohamaru asked, but was completely ignored.

By then, Neji had inconspicuously joined them, his posture still intimidating but not in the least bit empowering if Konohamaru had anything to say about it

"Her acting was phenomenal in her _Princess __F__ū__n _films." His voice was low but it held the boyish interest and nostalgia when recalling fond memories. Naruto and Genma giggled simultaneously.

_Like love struck little girls, _Konohamaru rolled his eyes at the trio. Personally, he'd never seen any of the movies the actress had been in. That is to say he wasn't one for dumb chick flicks like Moegi and Udon seemed to be.

Sai had taken that opportunity to inch closer, peering curiously at the photograph still proudly being displayed. He blinked once before smiling, effectively chilling Konohamaru to the bone. He never particularly liked the pasty man…

"You look very young in this picture, Naruto." The statement was met with suspicious blue eyes and a hesitant response.

"I was thirteen."

The creepy smile only widened.

"Oh, so I bet your dick stopped growing at that age since it's lacking in-"

"SAI YOU ASSHOLE YOU ALWAYS HAVE-"

"Enough already!" The yell tore through the room like lightning and had Naruto pausing in trying to strangle the throat of his subordinate. "I let you dimwits have your time now settle down! This requires your upmost skill as shinobi of Konoha. You better not disappoint me." She growled lowly, eyes narrowed at the testosterone-fueled men in her room.

"Since when have I ever failed you, baa-chan?" Naruto grinned at her, earlier anger gone from his eyes and replaced with the shining determination he was known for. Behind him, Konohamaru could feel himself relaxing.

_There's nothing to worry about, we got this, _he assured himself.

"Now, as I was saying, as you all have already established she has simultaneously taken up her rightful position as Daimyo of Yukigakure and has also been continuing her career as a critically acclaimed actress. Due to her…_acting_, she has come to believe that her council has made it their responsibility to take the mantel of political matters."

There was a shuffle of papers maneuvering within her hands as she rifled through the batch. "I don't usually accept missions requests this…risky, however, due to the nature of the reports I've been getting from the other villages and after having planted my own scouts, it's come to my attention that the situation is far worse."

She handed the necessary documents to Kakashi, who passed them down the line. All of them tensed upon reading the files and Konohamaru, having had the essential diplomatic upbringing because of the Sarutobi name, was the first to speak the undeniable truth.

"This…this could very well lead to a revolution."

Tsunade's mouth was set into a grim line, and even Sai had his eyes wide and alert as he kept reading the contents of the papers. They all knew what war mean, the blood and the bodies and the lifeless eyes that accompanied empty corpses was all too familiar for them, even more so for the veterans in the room.

"A country's internal strife should traditionally be handled within itself. Although, it seems to me that these people are being manipulated, tormented, and even killed in order to sway their beliefs. There is no one she can depend on in her village, however, she has complete and utter trust in her filming crew."

There was silence and then:

"Does this mean we will be filmed in a movie?" Sai asked, genuinely curious.

Genma saddled up next to him excitedly, "OOOOHH can I kiss Princess Yukie if we do!?"

"I wonder if she'd consider taking a part in _Icha Icha Violence_?" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Ack, you hentai-"

"YOU IDIOTS, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Konohamaru seriously wondered if he had joined the right team. He could only pray at this point.

* * *

**Unbeta'd**

_**(1) "momo jiri" **_**means 'peach ass'**

**A/N: Eh? Eh? So what do you guys think so far?**


End file.
